Affectus of Interficio
by disneydork
Summary: All else taken away, he was left with the only thing he didn't want in the first place. Oneshot.


This is something I wrote a little over a year ago but didn't finish until... a week ago? I finally decided to post it, seeing as it was just lying there, looking at me...

Reviews and concrit are appreacited. This may be a closed account, but I still enjoy feedback whenever I can get it!

I don't own Maximum Ride, it's characters, or it's plot. - dramaticle disclaim-

For nathan_p, who liked it a year ago. :D

* * *

He was supposed to be successful.

He was supposed to be invincible.

He was supposed to be perfect.

He was supposed to be the _ultimate_.

But not the Maximum.

No. There was no such thing as "the Maximum." He knew there was no limit to technology, to how far humanity would evolve. The Maximum didn't exist, except for _her_. She didn't live up to her name, because _it_ didn't _exist_.

Somehow, that day, three years ago, she managed to unlock his emotions- the one thing that Itex had suppressed from him all along. Somehow, from taking away everything, he snapped, and broke free. But being able to think and feel for himself, had not turned him into a compassionate being, as the weak-hearted would expect, but a monster.

She destroyed everything. The Director had raised him, fed him, given him a mission- a purpose. _She_ took that all away. She took away the Director, Itex- his purpose, his mother, his future, his world, his _life_.

That day… Three years ago… was The End.

It was gone, everything was _gone_… But soon she would be as well.

After all, it was only fair to return the favour.

And he would make her feel. Like she made _him_ feel. He would make her feel raw terror like she had never felt before. He would make her feel guilt, pain, confusion, dread, and for a split second, hope- before he _crushed_ it.

He would crush her like the delicate little flower she refused to be.

He would crush her until he was numb again.

He missed the numbness. He _needed_ the numbness. He missed the surety of knowing where he belonged, having an army of power behind him, being a part of something huge… _She _took that away from him, and left him with nothing but the vulnerability and imperfections of EMOTIONS.

His emotions were nothing but anger, confusion, desperation for _revenge,_ and unbearable, overwhelming _pain_.

The next few hours passed in nothing more than a blur.

He could smell the sweat on their bodies from more than a mile away. Walking through the crowded streets of New York was a mere dazed dream for him. He was focusing elsewhere. Finally he found them. Lying against the walls of an abandoned alley they were sleeping, the tall blind one on watch. Good luck that would be, as if they could hear him.

This was the moment he was waiting for. Years of following and studying, years of pining for his emptiness- his savoir was finally here. The time was right.

He purposely stepped on an empty drink can. The three eldest members of the flock stood simultaneously.

He looked at Maximum.

Closing his eyes, he used the power he had developed after The End. A force field appeared around himself and Maximum, blocking out the rest of the Flock who were awake and draining the energy of all within it. He grinned.

She was weak in this environment. This was _his_ environment. His hands were around her neck before she had a chance to attempt a mere girlish squeal. He was choking her.

Her eyes were fierce, and her expression was… angry. Determined. "Pissed." He smiled, and let his emotions overtake him. He felt the _Bitterness, Anger_. He squeezed her neck tighter. He savoured the sweet sound of her unsuccessful attempts to draw breath, because _he_ wouldn't let her. _He_ was in control now. Her face was desperate. He could see how her eyes begged him to stop, to find a soul, to find one shred of humanity left in his tattered heart; to find the emotions that would let her go.

So he did.

And so did the world.

He let her limp body fall to the pave-covered earth with a loud thud as she began gasping for air. Faster then a blink, Omega had taken out a gun and aimed right at her perfect, hideous heart. Only fitting, being the place that she might as well shot _him_ that day, three years ago.

He pulled the trigger.

Her expression of relief turned horror-struck, then, finally, the cold and emotionless stillness of death.

He didn't bother to check her pulse, Maximum Ride was dead.

Omega smiled, and let Fang take him down; he had nothing left to live for.

* * *

The End


End file.
